Til I see you again
by kagamine waifu
Summary: Len has been waiting for his friend for eight years since they have departed. She promised him they'd get married, but until now, she hasn't turned up yet. What happens when he slowly falls for someone else? Someone he shouldn't even fall for? A/N: The story is better than the summary, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.**

_"Are you sure you're up for it? He isn't what you think he is, I assure you." a man in about his forties told the determined girl sitting in front of him for the nth time. Short brown locks bounced up and down as she nodded her head furiously. _

_"I'm sure! I don't care how awful my master will be, I just want this job badly!" her cerulean__ orbs sparkled as she said this words filled with sincerity and desperation. The man could just sigh and shake his head lightly._

_"This was your choice, do remember that and be prepared for the challenges that will come down your path." he gave her a small smile and gave her head a pat. "Good luck, you'll need it. The uniform will be in your room down the hall." And with that said, he went out of the mini office and led the girl to her room._

"Rin!" The maid suddenly went out of her flash back once she heard her master call her name and ran to him as fast as she could, fixing the curls at the ends of her hair and wiping imaginary dust off her skirt.

"Yes Master Len?" The question was accompanied by a bright and smile that would melt most of the men's population. But this, unfortunately, had no effect on her blonde headed master.

"I'm thirsty. Make me ice coffee and bring me a sundae now." He commanded her with a bored voice and made a hand gesture of shooing her away. The maid seemed unaffected and bowed politely, going out of his room and going downstairs to make his requested snack.

Len, her master, gave a long sigh and a long frown. He didn't like his maid. She was too happy, optimistic, and dense. Most of his past maids sewed their skirts up to shorten it and catch his attention, but not this one. She wore her uniform properly and elegantly, not lowering one of the sleeves, or purposely raising the knee length uniform up her legs. She would always just give her master a bright smile and a curt nod when serving him, making small conversations from time to time. For short, she didn't make an effort of winning her master's heart, she was true to her words and only wanted the job.

Mean while, her master is quite the opposite of her in terms of personality. He was quiet, with a dark aura illuminating by him. But despite that, he was born with good looks and was blessed with a talented body. The only things in the way are his pride, stubborn attitude, and his lack of interests. Many ladies tried flirting with him, but he only took that opportunity to use his sea green eyes to glare at them.

Rin came back with a tray that contained the ice coffee and sundae he wished for. She placed it by the bed table and handed him his coffee. "How was your school today, master?"

Here she goes with the small talk that he so much hated. Can't she be quiet for once? He sighed and took a spoonful of his dessert. "Boring. Like everyday. Why do you even bother asking these questions?" The tone of his voice showed annoyance. Her smile returned, but much more gentle than cheerful.

"It's because I'm concerned for you, master." She caught a quick glance of the red in his face as he looked away and giggled lightly.

"W-what?!"

"Your face is very red, is there someone you like already?" His face got redder as he pushed her away like he does everyday.

"N-no! Now get out!" with a happy giggle, she did as he told her and got out of the room. Len sighed at his maid. She always asks him if he liked someone, like his mother usually does, but the only difference was she's only seventeen. His mother used to ask her these questions when he was young to tease him, but now that he's eighteen, she stopped. The dead couldn't make jokes anyway, right?

He pulled his drawer open and took out a pocket sized journal. The journal was obviously old with its yellowish pages and rotting leather cover, but it was an item he kept close to him that no one knew about. Opening the journal, he took a photo he hid in between the pages and unfolded it, looking at it intently.

_"I promise I'll come back for you! Just stay here and wait for me 'til I grow up, then I'll marry you!" a nine year old stuck her pinkie out at a small blonde headed boy who was crying as he intertwined his pinkie with hers._

_"I p-promise to stay here and wait!" He smiled with the tears still flowing and gave his friend one last hug. _

His pale fingers traced delicately at the picture of the girl and he quickly remembered his maid. His childhood friend and first love had many resemblance to his maid, the hair, the personality and the warm feeling that she brought to him, even if he calls her an annoyance. But she couldn't be his beloved childhood friend, for Rin's eyes were blue and pale but happy, and his friend's eyes were a bright brown and cheery color.

He made out a frustrated noise and looked out the window, which gave him a beautiful view of the cherry blossoms and their petals that fell and danced along the wind. "It's been eight years... When will I see you again?" he asked quietly, unknown to him that someone was watching him.

Len's other maid, Miku, sighed. Everyday she watched him take out his secret journal and just stare at the two children at the photo. She knew of a secret, and even though she could use it to win her master's heart, she didn't. She always believed that would just be stooping to a very low level. Despite that, she was really tempted to confess to him, until _she _came along. True that Miku and Rin were now best friends since she came about two months ago, but she just got jealous of Rin everyday. She used to be their master's personal maid, but now she just does laundry and house chores since Rin took her job.

She walked back to their head quarters looking straight ahead of her and stopping. Rin was right in front of her, crossing the other hall with a black bag that she knew was Len's school bag. **_Probably giving him his homework so_**_** that**-_she thought, but her train o thought stopped as the blonde maid hit her head on the glass wall to the other hall, missing the glass door a few inches beside the wall she just hit.

"Rin-chan!" Miku rushed to her and helped her up. She had a small cut on her head, and the glass wall was a bit shattered, showing that she hit her head pretty hard. Miku was about to wipe Rin's forehead with her apron, until yellow went to her eyes like a gust of wind, and all of a sudden, Len was carrying Rin in his arms, rushing to his room.

"Miku, get some water and the first aid kit!" he instructed as he kicked his room door open, placing the crying blonde girl on his bed gently. Miku came back with the kit and watched as their master treated her fellow maid as if she was a piece of fragile treasure. No one has ever seen this side of Len and it amazed her that he even had different emotions aside from his annoying, hot self. He finally removed Rin's bow and wrapped a bandage around her head carefully.

"Idiot. Next time you wanna break the wall, use the hammer not your head!" He finally said as he looked at her. She giggled at him, despite the few tears still falling down.

"M-master Len, you're so tsundere!" she laughed out. Miku giggled as well, as she saw Len's face turn red.

"Whatever! G-get out of here and just come back tomorrow!" he blushed darker as he pushed the two maids away and shut the door close. Miku and Rin just shrugged and giggled, knowing that Len was in fact, a tsundere.

"Darn you Rin... Why'd you ever have to come in this house?!" he groaned as jumped on his bed and rolled over, looking at the ceiling. The journal was kept in his drawers again like usual along with the most treasured photo.

* * *

Later that night, during mid night, a shadowish figure opened the hall to the maid quarters, opening a very familiar door. The room was small, but good enough for a bedroom. The figure stepped in softly, looking at the beautiful sleeping blonde angel at the bed as her eyes slowly opened, immediately seeing the figure and going to the corners of her bed.

"Help me- mmmmMMM!" The figure put a hand to cover her mouth as it slowly closed the door with his foot.

**A/N: This is the end of chapter one~ Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'll try to update as fast as I can. Please review and tell me what you think, though you don't have to if you're really busy... But I'll really appreciate them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just realized how horrible and rushed chapter one was... I'll just fix stuff in this chapter.**

After a few minutes of being held, she slowly made out the figure, and realized it was Miku. Sighing in relief, she removed the hand and took in a deep breath.

"What on earth, Miku? You scared me!" she pouted and leaned by the wall. Miku giggled a bit at her reaction and opened the lamp, sitting next to Rin on her bed. This was something Miku always did, but not on an everyday basis. She would always use different kidnapping ways to wake Rin up and scare her, and fortunately for her, it always worked.

The teal headed girl, who's hair was out of her regular pigtails, put some hair back behind her ear and looked at Rin seriously. "Are you sure you like master? You don't even try to flirt with him or anything... If you don't make a move, he won't realize you like him and marry me instead!" she stuck her tongue out and laughed as her friend pushed her playfully. Both girls sighed in relief while Rin leaned her head on Miku's shoulder, and Miku's on top of Rin's head.

There was a long silence between the two girls, and it started to get awkward, so Rin decided to break it. "I'm not one of them.." she said inaudibly in a whisper.

"What?"

"I'm not a girl who likes seducing men. I want them to see me for who I am and fall for me... But with master's case... It's impossible!" She sighed heavily. The two maids suddenly sat up and looked at each other before squishing each other's faces.

"OH GOD MIKU/RIN!" they said at the same time before squealing like a bunch of high school girls. "Maybe master's gay! He might be one of the secret yaoi actors!" Miku squealed out. They both knew it was a lie, but doing these stuff always made their lives better. True they don't have the best jobs, have the richest families, or something even close to that, but they kept themselves happy.

The girls then started talking about yaoi and the latest chapters of yaoi fics all through the whole night, falling asleep at 4:00 am.

* * *

"Wake up you idiots!" Their head maid, Luka, sprayed water at them. They had over slept for five hours, and that was a lot of missed work. Luka wasn't exactly a bad person, nor was she after their master, but she was just kind of... Odd. The pinkette smirked at the groaning maids that were now shivering in the wet blankets.

"Lucky for you it's a saturday. I put sleeping pills in master's breakfast so that he would fall asleep again and both of you won't get punished." she smirked. The now wide awake girls looked at each other and shrugged as if they were used to it. They knew that Luka did this for the pleasure of seeing their master fumbling with his steps, and at the same time to help them.

"Thanks Luka-san! I owe you tuna!" Rin bowed politely and took her uniform, going in the shower. Miku repeated Rin's actions, but was stopped when Luka held her arm.

"As for you, you don't owe me tuna... But maybe a kiss?" She winked playfully, causing Miku to shudder and run to the bathroom with her friend as Luka laughed at her reaction. "Cute as always Miku~" She said while twirling the house keys around her fingers and walking away from their room.

Meanwhile, Len woke up and groaned. He found himself in the hall to his room, and odd enough, he was sleeping at the floor. "Luka..." He groaned as he stood up and made his way downstairs, only to get bumped by Rin and Miku.

"AAACCK! What the heck?!" He groaned once again as the three of them fell on their rears. Miku was the first to get up, who helped Len get up. But before she could reach out to help Rin, Len offered his hand to her which made her blush, but never the less, she took it.

There was a spark of electricity as soon as they touched, making Len quickly pull her up and look away. "G-go to my room when its noon. I need to change your bandage." He manage to say coolly before walking to his room. Rin touched her hand and rubbed it to her face.

"I'm never washing this hand again~" Miku could only laugh at her friend and hit her arm playfully. She knew that Rin was closer to getting Len's heart, and it didn't hurt her as much now, but of course, there would always be the pang of pain she felt every time she saw them together. But then again, there are many fish in the sea.

She ignored her pained feeling and tried to be optimistic. She should be happy that her friend was winning a goal, right? Well, whatever happens, she'd always be happy because she knew that her master was fixed on this "Childhood Friend" of his.

"C'mon Rin chan. We still have work to do." She reminded the blonde girl with a laugh before going to the kitchen to start cleaning, all the while, Rin just went to her master's room to do her job as a personal maid.

She expected the normal routine, obey her master, do some of his chores, fix his bath, and follow him through the all his actions, but no. Today was different. She saw him holding an old journal and he was looking at a photo, but she couldn't quite see it. Trying to take a sneak peek of the photo, she tripped and fell down the floor, making Len jump and quickly hide the journal and photo before going to her, mad with rage.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He yelled as he inched closer and closer to her, grabbing her arm roughly and looking at her fearful eyes with pure anger written on his face. The blonde maid only shivered and gulped, trying to form out words.

"M-master I-" *SMACK*. Her eyes went wide as she felt a stinging pain in her cheeks and looked at him in horror, seeing that he was just as shocked as she was. Tears went down her face and bruised cheek as he let go of her by shoving her on the floor roughly. She knew that he had a short temper, but she also knew that he would never hurt someone, and specially her. Specially Rin. Everyone in the house hold had a special place in his heart, and he couldn't just hit anyone even though they annoyed him most of the time.

"You worthless maid. Get out of here..." he hissed darkly. But Rin was already running out of the room and went to her room to lock herself up. Saturday's were her days off, and she didn't really have to work, so she knew it was ok to stay there.

She curled up on a ball in the corner of her small room as she cried. The fact that he hit her didn't hurt her, maybe it did physically, but not as much as he hurt her emotionally. _You worthless maid_ . The words went in circles around her head. Was she really that much of a bother to him? It was true that he is a spoiled rich brat, but even he had some humanity. To call her worthless was just crossing the line, but of course, she had no right to say anything to him. She was just his maid after all.

* * *

"Rin chan? You gotta come out quick, there's orange pie!" Miku knocked on the door. It had been hours since she was in there, and it was now quarter to midnight. The group was crowded in front of her tiny door. Luka, Miku, Meiko, the cook, Kaito, the gardener, and Len, yes, even Len was there. He didn't mean to hurt her, he was completely out of it. There was just much of a too confidential secret that lies in that journal, and she just saw. He knew she didn't manage to read, or even see that picture, but he got completely enraged. He lost his temper and threw all the anger at her. And the fact that he called her worthless just made everything worse.

"I wonder what's wrong with Rin Imouto..." Kaito said as he scratched the back o his neck and looked at Meiko who sighed. "She's usually the happy girl. I've never seen her like this." Meiko usually didn't give a damn about anything, but when someone did something as to miss her wonderful cooking, she knew something was wrong. Specially when Rin missed breakfast, lunch and dinner, and the fact she was secretly a softy just made her more concern for Rin and her health.

"Maybe she has two men working for her that she uses as dog and spanks their a-" "NO!" Everyone shouted at Luka who was giving weird ideas again. She hung her head in defeat and just played with rotten cheese in the corner.

Miku has been thinking for a while before raising a finger in mid air as the idea finally came. "Rin chan keeps quiet if she gets hurt or offended. But if she's quiet and went to the point to lock herself up, maybe someone hurt her really bad." Miku's words shot through Len like an arrow. Now he felt guiltier than ever.

"But master Len known Rin chan best since they spend most of the day together. Did anyone hurt her Master Len? Tell me so that I can kill him!" That only made Len scared now. Miku grew up in a gang and was the kind of person who was true to her word. She only became a maid when he found her beating up a whole bunch of men and offered her a job. She never had the deliquent attitude, but she could kill a man if she wanted to.

Len gulped nervously and shook his head at Miku. "N-now, now. No need to get violent right?" he laughed nervously, which made the whole group, even Luka, look at him and raise a brow. All of a sudden, the door opened and all eyes were at it. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, including Len's, as they saw her.

"Oh my God! RIN!"

**A/N: End of chapter two? Reviews would be nice, it helps me get a better idea for the story.**


End file.
